


Knowing

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, POV Bobby Singer, Series Finale, Soul Bond, alternate series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Bobby knew it the first time he saw him, Castiel, the angel of the Lord.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I'm nostalgic and I need to watch the first 5 seasons of supernatural on loop until my head explode.  
> And then, one day, this idea came up in my mind, I don't really know. It's stupid don't even bother commenting on it, tbh.  
> It's just that.. I'm a nostalgic mess.  
> PS: also, English is not my first language. Pls, go easy on me. Thanks.  
> Enjoy :)

Bobby knew it the first time he saw him, Castiel, the _angel of the Lord_.

He knew that he’d have saved Dean from himself, multiple times in the future.

Because Dean was so human in a living and breathing Hell. He was strong for others all the time and this kind of private sacrifice would catch up with him, at some point.

Bobby was just and old alcoholic mess of a man, an empty shell, who didn’t care about his personal life or death. He already lost so much during his troubled existence, everything to be honest, he was not strong enough to support his sons.

But now he knows. He could die tomorrow, and it’d be fine thanks to Castiel. He trusts him with all his heart. Every single action, every decision the angel took, every mistake, he did it for Dean, Sam. Loved ones, in general. For a good reason.

 

So when the bullet went through his heart, during one of the quest to stop the break of another seal, Bobby was already in peace. Finally, after a very long time.

He doesn’t remember exactly what happened after that, but there are some sounds (ambulance sirens, flashing red and white lights, maybe, and then solid black).

 

-

 

His own paradise is not so bad, after all. He just spends the days farming his little wheat field, reading, eating apple pies. Restoring memories.

He’s nostalgic, sometimes, and he hurts him not to know what is happening on earth, how the boys are dealing with his death, if Castiel helped easing the pain. If the apocalypse is near, or if they must wait a couple of centuries. He doesn’t even know what time, day, currently is or if this place is timeless (probably).

 

Then, one day, it happened. He heard something, an electricity wave, and a vivid feeling moved him so deeply and he was left breathless. He run out of his secluded little house, in the open backyard, and he saw them.

Dean, Cas, Sam, Jo, Ellen. There were other people with them: a male teenager with dirty blonde hairs and dark blue eyes, a redhead girl, a Japanese young man with a woman who looked like his mom and so on. Even Mary and John were there. So many.

And Bobby knew again, after long enough, as he knew about the bond shared by Cas and Dean.

He knew.

That was the time. They were all dead after a lifetime of pain. _Together_.

Their presence in the eternal war had come to a conclusion. Maybe the earth was safe, maybe not, someone else would have taken their places.

Because this is life.

But their souls were finally in _**peace**_.

 


End file.
